Manifest Destiny
by Anthony Tinajero
Summary: A lone group of bounty hunters come into contact with some mystrious force. This takes place 30 years after the show. This will be updated slow because on school.
1. Prologue

A/n: Just read... It will not make sense until the end of the story. I like putting the end at the beginning. It confuses people, then when they read they're like "OOOHHHH! I get it!" Please review.

Prologue

Carmen's body lay cold in his hands. His own daughter. How could I let her live this way of life with me, He thought. Vincent's dead body lay a few feet away from them. Lloyd's gun still smoked from the shots. He shook her hoping she was sleeping or unconscious. Neither was the case. He had lost his daughter; he knew it but chose not to accept it. He started to cry. Images of her flashed through his mind. One thought stuck.

"You're my heart. I could never leave my heart."

He found himself saying it out aloud. His heart had died just then. He had nothing to live for. He picked up his smoking gun and put it under his chin. More tears fell.

"I'll see you soon, baby."

The sun was setting. The sky was a mix of a rose and a dark orange color. A beautiful scene could be seen over the cliff, full of brown trees, flowers and rich green grass. A loud bang occurred that stirred up a flock of birds into the air. The wind whistled as it past, almost as if it were telling of the evening's events. A large spaceship flew up from below the cliff. A woman could be heard screaming...

* * *

"My story end's here. Tonight is my last. I can feel it. It's over. But... your story will continue. You will live. You must live."

Those were Lloyd's last words to Nicole. At first, she thought he was losing his mind, but now she knew what he meant. Now she remembered them dearly. She loved him. He was a friend, and was like a father to her. Now he was gone. She watched him, thinking he would get up like always, but he showed no movement. She turned and cried on Richard's shoulder.

* * *

In a dark room, Daniel sat at his throne. A man walked to him and knelt.

"Vincent has fallen, as has Lloyd and Carmen."

Daniel waved him off. As the man left, he had a wicked smile.

"Hmhmhm...ha ha ha, WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"


	2. On the Job

Chapter 1: On the Job

"So, you got the stuff?" The man asked.

The bar wasn't full. There were only 6 people there, not a lot for a Friday night. He thought this was the perfect place to front his drugs. They had become the reason why he could feed his family, keep his home, and life. He looked around. One man was sitting a few tables away, reading a newspaper. Three others were playing pool over in the corner. The other man placed his credits on the table. He noticed that there were a couple hundred credits on the card. He took it and placed the small package on the table.

"Best stuff on Mars, baby."

* * *

Lloyd sat a few tables away from him as not to be noticed. He pulled out his newspaper and opened it to cover his face.

"Alright, I'm in place. The deal is going down now." Lloyd stated into his COM link.

"Good. We can catch him in the act. Lloyd, don't mess this up. Five-Hundred-Thousand credits are on the line." Replied a man on the other side of the line.

"I know, I know. You should really loosen up. You're too tight to be a bounty hunter, Richard."

Lloyd watched them through the small holes in the paper.

"So you got the stuff?" The buyer asked.

The buyer placed his credits on the table. The other man placed a small package on the table after he took the card.

"The best stuff on Mars, baby."

Lloyd thought it was amazing how no one suspected anything. Of course he had spent day training to pick up these kinds of things. The shifty eyes, shaking leg, worried look. Time to move, Lloyd thought to himself.

Lloyd pushed his chair back slowly. He pulled out his gun under the cover of the newspaper. In one swift movement he dropped the paper and trained his gun on his bounty's head.

"Alright Switch, be calm and you won't be hurt." Lloyd said as he slowly walked over.

* * *

Switch took the money and held it in his hand. Two Hundred and fifty credits. We's gonna be eatin good tonite, he thought to himself. The man at the other table slid back a little. He was probably getting ready to leave. Bout' time I got going home too, Switch thought. The man stood as he dropped his paper. The man had a gun pointed at him.

"Alright Switch, be calm and you won't be hurt." The man said.

Shit, Switch thought to himself. But the man didn't look like a cop. Damn cowboy, Switch thought.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your head." Lloyd said.

Switch did as he was told. Lloyd pulled out his handcuffs.

"You're a damn bounty hunter ain't you?" Switch asked.

"Yeah, so don't blame me. Blame whoever put up that 500,000 credit bounty." Lloyd said smugly.

"Sure I'll do that."

Switch quickly elbowed Lloyd in the stomach and ran as fast as he could to the door. As Lloyd fell backwards, he fired two shots. One hit the floor; the other hit the door just as Switch opened it.

"Everyone wants to do it the hard way."

* * *

Switch ran as fast as he could. He knew, without a doubt, that the man was a bounty hunter. No cop would have shot at him. It was dark out. Some of the streetlights were out helping to cover his escape. Switch quickly turned down an alley. It was clear, no one in sight. He ran back out onto the street. He'd ran for at least six blocks. No way was that bounty hunter gonna catch up with me now, Switch thought. He slowed to a walk. He'd gotten away from the bounty hunter. He went to turn down another alley. Out of the darkness came a fist that delivered a crushing blow to his jaw. The strength of the punch sent him into the ground.

* * *

Lloyd walked out of the alley. He was amazed that Switch got this far so fast. He walked out onto the sidewalk. He saw a body lying by the curb. Lloyd's eye grew wide, but they quickly reverted back as he realized what had happened. He pulled out his cigarettes and grabbed one. He lit it and inhaled as he bent down to inspect the body. Lloyd checked for a pulse. It was there, but just barely. He stood and leaned against the wall of the apartment building behind him.

"Damn, I thought you killed him." Lloyd said as he exhaled the smoke.

Richard appeared out from the darkness of the alley.

"I'm not to fond of running after people." Richard said as he glanced at Lloyd.

"Nor am I." Lloyd replied.

"You know smoking shortens your life expectancy, right?"

"And you know I don't give a damn, right?"

Lloyd turned and headed towards the harbor.

"See you on the ship, oh yeah, don't forget him." Lloyd said over his shoulder


	3. It Was All a Dream

Chapter 2: It was all a dream

Lloyd was on his usual patrol. He had been a cop for at least two years. There wasn't a lot of trouble this night. Only a domestic assault, and a small scuffle. Nothing he couldn't handle. He wanted to go home to his wife, Jessica and daughter, Carmen. His patrol was almost up. He thanked God for that and kept driving.

He put the hovercar on auto pilot and picked up his cell phone. He dialed his home number and put it on speakerphone. It rang but no one picked up the phone. Jessica had always waited for Lloyd to get home. He thought that she must be in the bathroom.

The hovercar pulled into the station. Lloyd got out and the car sped off to the parking garage. He then hailed a taxi and told the diver his home address. Lloyd tried his house again but no answer. As the taxi stopped in front of the house, Lloyd paid the driver and exited the car. He walked to the door. The TV was on and he could smell popcorn. He walked in to find his wife asleep on the couch.

He carried her to the bedroom and laid her down. After he tucked her in, he walked to Carmen's room. She was asleep. She was as beautiful as her mother. He kissed on her forehead. He went back to his room and went to sleep.

A loud crash awoke Lloyd and Jessica. Lloyd grabbed his gun.

"Jessica, go get Carmen and hide. Don't come out until I tell you to."

Jessica sneaked out of the room, heading towards Carmen's room. Lloyd cocked his gun. He never kept the safety on the gun. He slowly made his way to the front room. He heard voices as he crawled.

"Find him! Shadow must not live through tonight."

Who the hell is Shadow?!?, Lloyd thought to himself.

Lloyd peeked around the corner. He saw four masked men. Behind them emerged a man with shoulder-length white hair. Two pieces of it were arched over his forehead going down to his cheeks. He was around the same height as Lloyd and was dressed in all black. He looked around the room, then suddenly his eyes darted to the spot where Lloyd was.

Did he see me? Well, here goes nothing. Lloyd thought.

He sat up a little, did a side roll, and aimed his gun at the white-haired man.

"Who the hell are you?" Lloyd pulled the hammer of the gun back.

"Ah, Shadow we meet again. It has been awhile. Almost 6 years." The white-haired man replied.

"Wha...What are you talking about?" Lloyd stood.

"You don't remember me? Well, they did a good job on you."

"What the fuck are you talking about!!!"

"My name is Vincent. Or as you may remember Seth."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore, as you die tonight. Though I am hurt you don't remember me."

The man turned around and walked towards the door. His footsteps were heavy and intimidating. He lifted his hand and the men ran forward. Lloyd shot and killed one with a head shot. He threw away his gun as the other three were too close to fire at. One of the men threw a punch. Lloyd dodged it easily and landed one of his own. It sent the man flying as Lloyd was kicked in the back. He fell forward and landed on his hands. He used the momentum to flip over onto his feet and speared one of the men into the dinning room table. Lloyd quickly rolled to the side as one of the men came from behind with a knife. The man stabbed his comrade in the throat, killing him instantly. The man stared at what he had done but looked up to late as Lloyd dropkicked the man into the wall by his neck. Lloyd felt his neck shatter underneath his feet. The battle was over. Lloyd stood to see Vincent standing at the entrance of the dinning room. His gun was pointed at Lloyd.

"No wonder he wants you dead." Vincent said.

"Who?" Lloyd asked. He looked around for a way to attack safely.

"My boss, Daniel. He was your mentor but you most likely don't remember that ether."

A bullet flew in front of Vincent's face. Jessica was there pointing a gun at him. She was never a good shot.

"Jessica, leave run now." Lloyd calmly said to her.

"That won't save her now. She will die before you for that." Vincent said. He had a dark tone to his voice.

"No, you bastard."

Vincent took a step into the room. He fired at Lloyd hitting him in the leg. Lloyd fell in pain. Jessica ran to him as Vincent shot her in the head. Her body went limp and fell before Lloyd. He crawled to her not feeling the pain in his leg.

"No, no, Jessica get up. Please get up. You're not dead now get up." Lloyd cried over her body.

Lloyd's sadness quickly turned to anger. He stood up slowly. The pain in his leg almost non-existent. He walked towards Vincent. Vincent unloaded the rest of his clip into Lloyd. He fell unable to move. Lloyd's will still was not broken. He would kill Vincent, no matter what. He tried to crawl toward Vincent.

"My God. I now truly know why he wants you dead. You will not stop, will you? Alright lets see where this goes."

Vincent walked out of the front door laughing. He entered the hovercar parked outside. It started up and flew off. Lloyd rolled over. He was crying. His grief was filling up inside, he couldn't continue to live, then he remembered Carmen. He would have to live.... For her. His vision began to fade. He couldn't stay awake. His eyes closed slowly.

"Huraagaaa!!"

Lloyd shot up. He was sweating and breathing deeply. The ship was lonely. He looked at what time it was. The clock flashed 3:42AM. Lloyd rubbed his eyes. Everyone else was sleeping. He could hear Richard's snoring from there. He stood and walked out of his room. The hallway was dark. He walked a few doors down and pressed the pad to open the door. Carmen was asleep. Even at 21, she looked like her mother. He was 36 now. He walked back to his room and went back to sleep.

A/n: Please review and tell me what you think. I need some input on this. Hope you liked this chapter. More good stuff to come.


End file.
